


Runaway

by eyecorez



Category: Dysfits Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Curse of Strahd, Dungeons and Dragons, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecorez/pseuds/eyecorez
Summary: Piety- A pink tielfling with a complicated family life- had to make a very difficult decision: follow her mother once again, or runaway and seek for a better life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Runaway

A muffled shriek is let out as Piety hides her face in her hands. 

“Why must I be cursed,” she questions, “ Why can’t I look like the humans I see walking the trail?” 

She looks up into her cracked and dirty mirror, wrapping her hands around her waist. She stares into her own eyes for a moment, then looks down to her bare pink feet.

“ I hate this! This.. This stupid colour! I wish it would burn in hell,” Piety screams.

Piety’s mother suddenly bursts into her room, yelling, “Piety, what was the screaming about? You know what I said about screaming.” 

Piety quickly snaps her attention towards her mom, nerved by the gaze she held.

“ Yes, Mother. I apologize,” Piety says as she looks to the floor. She tries holding her tears back that were meant for her breakdown a moment ago, but the presence of her mother seemingly only made matters worse.

Piety’s mother takes a step forward, mild concern showing in her face.

“ What’s wrong, Dear?” She questions, “You know you can talk to me.”

Glancing up momentarily, Piety takes a step back. “ I don’t like how I am, Mother. I wish I looked d-” Piety spoke but was quickly cut off.

“ If you were going to state that you wish you looked like those disgusting humans, then you mustn't continue. I have heard your cries before: ‘ I wish I wasn’t pink!’, ‘ I hate pink!’, ‘ I hate my family and my origin and I want to run away!’. I hear every plea,” Her mother mocked.

“ Mother, please, you know that last one isn’t true-” Piety started, but was stopped again.

“Pack your stuff. We leave when the sun sets,” Piety’s mother commanded as she left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Piety stormed over to her desk. She shoved a few important items into a medium-sized leather bag. When she finished, she picked up a frame that held a portrait done of herself, her mother, father, and siblings.

Piety inspected the image for a few moments, tearing up a little. She quickly raised her arm, and smashed the frame to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could rewrite this and make it a lot more in depth but that's a problem for future me.


End file.
